


It's okay, because you're right here next to me

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But whatever, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I've lost control at this point, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Violence, huang renjun - Freeform, lee donghyuck - Freeform, lee jeno - Freeform, lee jeno/na jaemin - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, mentioned Homophobia, minor characters - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nct members are mentioned, nomin, nomin are my babies, okay this was darker than i intended it to be, orchestra AU, really orchestra is not really the big point here, trigger warning, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jaemin accidentally bumps into someone that's having a bad day in orchestra.orJaemin accidentally pisses off Jeno. He'll get over it, even though he holds grudges. So when Jeno sees Jaemin sobbing in the bathroom, makeup smearing and cuts and bruises appearing, he does whatever a sensible human does. He hugs him.





	It's okay, because you're right here next to me

Jaemin rushed into the orchestra room, violin in hand, panicking because this was the first day of orchestra rehearsal. Of course, as fate would have it, he would be late. Well, in his defense, changing in the locker rooms took a long time, especially if you were with friends. He burst into the room, finding himself in the midst of chaos, with people tuning their instruments and rosining their bows. He walked over to the shelf to find an empty place to put his instrument when he felt someone jump on his back.

“Jaemin!” Jaemin turned around to see his best friend.

“Renjun? What are you doing here? Weren’t you going to join choir?”

“Wow, thanks for the warm welcome. Maybe I just wanted to be with you. Or maybe I just wanted to-”

“It’s because of Yukhei, isn’t it?” Jaemin cut him off, as Renjun looked at his shoes sheepishly.

“That’s only part of it. I don’t want to be stuck with Donghyuck and Chenle. I mean I love them in all, but they’re a real handful.”

“So, you decided Jisung and I were better? Why didn’t you join Mark and the band kids?”

“In case you didn’t remember, refer back to the other part of the reason.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, and finished rosining his bow.

“How are you going to survive this? This is advanced orchestra,” Jaemin put emphasis on advanced.

“I took some classes during the summer. It’ll be good enough to get me into second violin.”

Jaemin scrunched his nose. He knew he was good, but he got nervous pretty quickly. His father expected no less than first chair, so of course there was more pressure added on there.

“I see. I’m still hoping I at least get first row.”

Renjun clasped the bridge of his nose in mock frustration. “Jaemin, you’re one of the best players that I know, heck, one of the best players in this high school. You’ll definitely make first row.”

Jaemin smiled slightly, finally getting up to go into the playing room.

“All right, if you say so.”

“Also remember that playing tests aren’t until next week, so you’ll have time to prepare.”

“Okay.”

“But don’t forget that-”

“Alright, alright! Let’s go before we’re marked off.” Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s hand with his free hand and dragged them into the playing room.

* * *

 

“Okay, kids. My name is Mr. Kang, and I’ll be your orchestra teacher for this year. I see some familiar faces, and some new ones as well. Hello, freshmen. I hope you’ll like it here and join the family.” Mr. Kang gave a warm smile, and Jaemin unconsciously smiled back. Mr. Kang had always been his favorite teacher since the first day of orchestra in freshman year. Now he was a senior, back to learn more music.

“Today is just for you all to get readjusted and for me to hand out some music. Next week is when playing tests will start, so look forward to that.” A murmur passed throughout the room.

“I know some of you are freaking out, this won’t determine your permanent spots for the whole year, there will be more opportunities. So, now I’ll hand out some new pieces. I’ll give you all five minutes to get familiar and then we’ll go through them.” Mr. Kang stepped down from the small platform and started passing music down.

Jaemin turned to Renjun. “You can play these, right?”

He saw Renjun gulp. “Uh…”

Jaemin grimaced. “Yeah, second violin for sure.”

* * *

 

Finally, once the orchestra had ended, Jaemin started to walk back to the storing room with Renjun. As he was talking, he slammed into something solid.

“Ah, shit.” Jaemin shook his head in a daze, and leaned down to help the person he slammed into. As he bent down, the person looked up sharply, and glared slightly at Jaemin.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t really watching where I was going,”

“Clearly. Next time, pay more attention.” The boy that Jaemin bumped into picked up his bow, and straightened out his music, and left with a huff.

“Great, someone already hates me and it’s the first day,” Jaemin whined.

“That sounds like a you problem, not a me problem.” Renjun snickered.

Jaemin only sighed, and walked into the storing room and put his instrument away.

* * *

 

The following days were pretty calm, basically just the orchestra getting back on track, and practicing for their upcoming playing test. Now, the day had come.

“Injun, I feel like puking.”

“Oh, shut up, Jaem.” Renjun sighed.

They headed into the orchestra room, and sat down. Renjun sat staring absentmindedly at the board, while Jaemin sat next to him, bouncing his leg and biting his nails. Renjun looked over, exasperated, and continued waiting for the teacher.

“Alright, students! Please get ready, I’ll be picking randomly.” The students jumped at Mr. Kang’s voice, and all groaned collectively. They had accepted their doom. 

“First up, Lee Jongsuk,” He groaned, and propped up his instrument.

Jaemin would like to say it was okay-sounding. But lying is a sin.

So, Jaemin sat there, in his nervous-wreck glory, waiting for his demise in the form of the playing test.

His stomach lurched, and he broke out into a nervous sweat. Even Renjun went, and hey, it wasn’t all that bad like he’d expected. Maybe Jaemin did have a chance of getting a good seat.

“Lastly, Na Jaemin,” Jaemin’s breath hitched as he heard his name called. He picked up his bow, and propped his violin up, and breathed in. He put the bow string to the violin and started playing to a god-awful version of Canon in D. Of course, his hands shook. Worst nervous tick ever when you’re a musician. When he finally finished the first few measures, his bowing hand shook and he squeaked.

“ _Well, fuck. There goes my hopes and dreams,”_ He thought as he miserably played the chorus. He finished a minute later without any other catastrophes.  

Mr. Kang dismissed the class after he finished writing notes about Jaemin.

“Renjun, I’ve put dishonor on my whole family,” Jaemin groaned.

Renjun snickered. “’You put dishonor on your cow too, and you don’t even have one.”

“Quoting Mulan isn’t ideal right now, I’m going to be disowned.” Jaemin whined.

“Okay, let’s just go home. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be at the place of your death any further,” Renjun teased. They headed into the storage room, packed up, and left.

* * *

 

The next day, the seating chart was released. Jaemin walked into the storing room, finding that there was a crowd of students around the board. Jaemin nervously walked up, while people either walked past him in pride and happiness or stress. Then, he saw Renjun looking at him, with a certain look of sadness and reassurance in his eyes, and then Jaemin started pushing past people to see. His eyes started racking the sheet of paper, going past first row and finding his name on _second row, first chair._ He turned around to see Renjun staring at him, looking at him as if he were about to explode. Maybe he was. Renjun rushed over and pulled Jaemin away from the crowd, and tried to shake him out of his daze.

He took Jaemin into a corner in the storage room, and pulled him into an embrace. Jaemin didn’t even notice he was crying until he saw spots falling on the floor.

“Aw, Jaem. It’s okay. You’re close enough to first row, plus, that’s Mr. Kang’s loss for not having you first row,” Renjun whispered into Jaemin’s ear.

Jaemin just stared at the ground before he spoke up.

“M-my dad. I mean, I may seem like I’m overreacting, but …he’s going to hurt me.” Renjun pulled away.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here whenever you need me. Listen, second row is great. Seating can be unfair sometimes, and it’s not your fault. You didn’t even mess up. It was just nerves.”

Jaemin furiously wiped at his cheek. “I can’t tell them, but they’ll find out. I’m not doing so well in some other class, and they’ve-taken care of that.” Jaemin swallowed while Renjun looked at the floor guiltily.

“I’m sorry, Jaemin. I wish I could help,”

Jaemin smiled bitterly. “It’s okay. Let’s go, we’ll be marked absent.”

Jaemin was pissed when he saw who was first chair.

“Lee Jihoon? That kid? You have got to be shitting me. Everyone else behind him was definitely better than him.” Jaemin spat.

“Calm down, Jaem. Obviously, the seating chart this time around isn’t fair.”

Jaemin grumbled, and then sat down. Orchestra went by like a slug, and Jaemin had no energy what-so-ever.

Jaemin went home that day, contemplating whether he should tell his father, and just deal with it today. He didn’t tell him.

* * *

 

The next few days passed without error, and for a while Jaemin forgot about his problem. Until one day, his father found out on his own.

“Jaemin. Get down here please.” Jaemin looked up from his text book, and heard his father call his name.

“Okay, I’ll be down in a second.” Jaemin closed his book, and walked downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he saw his father sitting at the table, staring sternly at him. Immediately, Jaemin froze up, but he sat down anyway.

“Jaemin. How was your playing test?”

 “It went well.”

“Did it now? What chair?”

“First.”

“What row?”

“First.” Jaemin lied through his teeth.

“Really? I thought that was Lee Jihoon’s seat.” His father smiled cruelly.

“I…”

Jaemin’s father stood up, his expression morphing into a scowl.

“I thought I told you to get the best seat, you worthless child.”

“I’m sorry, the seating, it’s unfair,”

His father walked over to him, grabbing his face.

“Do you not remember what happened when you got a B?” He spat in Jaemin’s face.

“I do.”

“Then why haven’t you learned your lesson?” He raised his hand, and struck Jaemin across the face. His ring cut a stripe down his cheek. Jaemin’s eyes started to water.

“Please don’t hurt me more,”

“Your mother and I shouldn’t have kept you. I can’t believe she left so I could raise a wretch like you.” Another slap.

“People say that their kids are their world,” Jaemin’s father slapped him harder, while Jaemin could only try to shield his face and cry.

“If you died, the world would still spin. You aren’t my world,” Jaemin’s father whispered into his ear, while he slapped him again.

“Go, you’re a fucking waste of my time.” He let Jaemin’s face go, while Jaemin scurried back upstairs and locked the door as soon as he got inside of his room. He picked up his phone and quickly texted Renjun.

_nana: jun please let me come over._

_injun: why?_

_nana: my dad found out._

_injun: oh my god okay just come over_

_injun: be careful_

Jaemin turned off his phone, and started shoving stuff into a small bag. He shoved extra clothes, his glasses and contacts, a toothbrush, a charger, and his earbuds. He put on a hoodie and covered his face with a black mask. He threw on some sunglasses for good measure. Then he shoved his small bag into his school backpack and packed his school backpack away. Jaemin was shaking in fear, he was about to run away. He didn’t know where this came from, but he was going to follow through. He broke his jar open, and put the few hundred dollars he’d stashed for a couple years into a small wallet.

_nana: I’m coming_

Jaemin carefully walked downstairs, and made his way down the hallway. He heard his dad snoring in front of the TV, a bottle of beer next to him. He sighed, and quietly opened the door. Then, he slipped into the night.

* * *

 

Jaemin walked up the pathway to Renjun’s house, looking around warily as if his dad had followed him.

He quickly shook that thought away, and knocked on the door. The door opened immediately, and Renjun pulled him inside with a hug.

“Jaemin, are you okay?” Renjun breathed into his neck.

“I’m okay. Go upstairs.”

“Okay. Come on.” They walked upstairs into Renjun’s room, and Jaemin closed the door.

Jaemin took off his mask and sunglasses. Renjun then turned around and gasped.

“Jaemin…” He came over and looked at Jaemin’s face.

“I didn’t know it was this bad. I need to clean the cuts. How are you going to go to school?”

“I need makeup. I know what to do, I’ve done it before.” Renjun nodded grimly, and grabbed a first aid kit, and a tube of concealer.

“Sit.” Renjun ordered Jaemin, and he started cleaning the cuts.

“Don’t put on anything on your face until tomorrow morning. Let it heal a little bit, okay?”

Jaemin nodded. Renjun’s breath hitched.

“You aren’t really okay. I’m here for you if you need anything, just to let you know.”

Jaemin just stared at the wall.

“Can I stay here a little?”

“How long?”

“A couple weeks.” Jaemin winced.

But Renjun didn’t even hesitate.

“Of course.”

Jaemin’s head shot up. “Really? Are you sure I won’t be a bother?”

Renjun shook his head furiously.

“No, never. As long as you’re safe.”

“I just need to stay here until I’m ready to go back and get my stuff. I’m moving out, I can’t take this anymore. I’m 18 now.” Renjun nodded.

“I see. Well, my home is open for as long as you need it. We’ve been friends for forever. You’re no bother.” Jaemin hesitated before hugging Renjun.

“You may seem like an asshole, but you’re my asshole.” Renjun laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I love you too.”

And the two sat there in their own little bubble, laughing like there was no other worry in the world.

* * *

 

“Jaemin, wake up.” Jaemin woke up groggy, and his face sore.

“Dude, hurry up! We’re going to be late!” He saw Renjun’s face above him, and he sat up.

“Oh my god, Renjun. What have I done?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No, of course I remember. But what am I going to do?” Renjun looked sympathetically at him.

“That’s for you to know. I’m only here to provide you with support and love, but this is your story. So, let’s get up. I have your makeup in the bathroom.”

Jaemin sighed, and pulled himself up. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll be done in ten.”

Renjun walked out and went downstairs, leaving Jaemin alone with his thoughts. He eventually got up and got ready. He felt the slight sting of water on his face, and quickly brushed his teeth. Then he started brushing on the concealer. He wondered to himself when he’ll stop having to do this. He hoped it was soon.

He went downstairs greeting Renjun and stuffing food into his mouth. Renjun chuckled.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

It was finally lunch time. Jesus, Jaemin had felt dead only till now.

“Ayyy, what’s up? Full Sun here.” Mark sighed as Donghyuck sashayed into the lunch area and plopped down onto the seats at the lunch table.

“That’s not how English names work, Donghyuck.”

Jisung, Renjun, and Chenle came from the science classrooms, while Jaemin came out from math.

“Hey guys.” The trio greeted them, as they all sat down.

Jaemin gulped. He was about to break the news. He looked at Renjun, and he nodded as he cleared his throat.

“Guys, Jaemin has something to tell you.” They all quieted down and turned to Jaemin, while he looked around.

“I ran away. I’ve had enough. I’ll be moving out by next year. I’m staying at Renjun’s house for now, until I get enough courage to come back to my house and get my stuff. Of course, my father won’t care, but if I come back, he might hurt me. Don’t worry though, I’ll figure it out.”

Jaemin took a breath while the four stared at him. Immediately the group got up to envelop Jaemin in a hug, and shower him in encouraging messages.

“We’re here for you,”

“Don’t worry, he’ll never hurt you again,”

“We care about your well-being, and our homes will be open to you,”

“And we all love you so much, and we hope you know that.” Jaemin started to tear up with happiness.

“Thank you. I appreciate it so much. But let’s eat, there’s only 30 minutes left.” Everyone quickly scrambled to their seat and stuffing food in their mouth, while Jaemin laughed.  

Finally, last period was here. The dreaded orchestra. Jaemin cursed under his breath as he headed into the storage room, and quickly into the orchestra room. He sat down minding his own business, occasionally making small talk with his seatmate. Finally, he saw Mr. Kang come in, and was waiting for everyone to quiet down. Of course, they were all busy talking so they didn’t really know, and that got Mr. Kang pissed. The kids in front row were all starting to quiet down, except for Lee Jihoon. He was making dirty jokes and making fun of the other kids in orchestra. Especially the disabled one. Mr. Kang had finally had enough.

“Lee Jihoon!” Mr. Kang barked.

“You are being very immature right now. I’m beginning to think that you weren’t a good choice.” Mr. Kang’s eyes swept throughout the first violins, his eyes settling on Jaemin.

“Ah. Jihoon, switch with Na Jaemin.” Jaemin’s eyes widened as he looked at Renjun. He slowly nodded, and picked up his music and switched with an angry Jihoon. He sat there, feeling a sort of happiness. But then he looked around. He saw Jihoon whispering to his friends in first row, and slowly they all turned to him, whispering angrily and glaring at him. Soon, the whispers reached the boy next to him, and he turned to Jaemin with an eyebrow raised. Jaemin gulped, he recognized the boy as the boy he bumped into. He quickly turned around. Maybe being first chair wasn’t so great.

 _“Are you fucking kidding? I got my face beat up because I wasn’t first chair, and now I am. But people hate me for it? What the fuck, why can’t I have nice things?”_ Jaemin thought in anger. Before he knew it, his eyes watered. He saw Renjun looking at him in concern.

“Mr. Kang, I need to use the restroom.” Jaemin said, voice choked up.

“You may go.” Jaemin shot up, and jogged out, not before catching the boy next to him’s glance. He ran to the restroom after that, and starting weeping quietly.

* * *

 

It was just a normal day in orchestra for Jeno. First row, second chair wasn’t a bad seat. Plus, he was with his friends. He sat down, and started talking to his friends. Soon, he saw Mr. Kang come in and he quieted down. He told his friends to, but of course Jihoon didn’t.

“Yo, Jihoon. Quiet down,” Jeno heard his friend say. Jihoon didn’t listen, and kept making jokes. Then he made fun of the disabled kid that played bass.

“That was messed up, Jihoon.” Jeno scolded. Jihoon scoffed.

“So what?”

“Lee Jihoon!” He heard Mr. Kang yell.

“You are being very immature right now. I’m beginning to think that you weren’t a good choice.” He saw his eyes stop on someone right behind him.

“Ah. Jihoon, switch with Na Jaemin.” He looked at Jihoon, and laughed in his head.

_“That asshole deserved it.”_

Next to him, he heard his friends grumbling at the boy he now sat next to. The boy seemed familiar. Then Jeno realized he was the same boy he bumped into. He felt kind of bad, but still, his bow was expensive. So yeah, Jeno was a tiny bit upset, but it wasn’t the boy’s fault that Jeno was petty. The boy was cute too, but you didn’t hear it from him.

He heard Jihoon grumbling to his friend Yesung, who whispered to the person next to him, who whispered to Jeno.

“I heard he’s gay,” Jeno raised his eyebrow. Really? He turned his head to the boy and saw him looking at him. The boy quickly looked down. Jeno felt bad for the boy, he knew this was potentially shattering news. Jeno didn’t like labels, he just liked who he wanted to. Of course, his friends didn’t know that. While the calamity blew over, he saw the boy tear up, and he was excused to the bathroom. He caught the boy’s eye while he was running out, and he knew something was wrong.

Soon it was the end of the period, and he didn’t see the boy come back. Jeno grew worried.

 _“Maybe something is wrong after all,”_ Jeno thought. He decided to go check it out.

He packed up quickly and left off to the restrooms. When he arrived there, he heard soft crying. He somehow knew it was the boy, so he walked in to see the boy sobbing on the floor.

The boy looked up, and gasped. He tried to get away, but only backed himself into the wall. Jeno felt his chest squeeze. Jeno walked carefully to the boy, and kneeled down.

“Hey. My name’s Jeno. What’s your name?” The boy hesitated before answering.

“Jaemin.”

“Jaemin, are you okay?” Jaemin shook his head. Jeno reached out, but Jaemin flinched.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Jeno touched Jaemin’s face, and wiped his tears. While he was doing so, he saw a layer of concealer brush off to reveal purple bruises and healing cuts. Jaemin realized this, and jerked away. He started crying again and trying to get away. Jeno managed to grab his wrist, and pull him into his chest.

“I’m not going to ask you what happened, because that’s your choice.” He felt Jaemin shaking against him.

“I’m just here to make sure you’re okay.” Jaemin pulled away to look at him with a tear-streaked face.

“Sorry for this, I got your shirt wet.” Jaemin croaked out.

Jeno chuckled. “It’s okay. I also know this isn’t the best time to tell you, but might as well. They’ve been saying that you’re gay,”

Jaemin’s eyes widened in fear. “N-no, I-”

“Sh. If you are, it’ll stay safe with me. I am too. I haven’t told anyone but you, so keep it safe.” Jaemin nodded carefully.

“I hope you’re okay now, because the janitors are going to come soon,”

“Oh shit!” Jaemin cursed. He grabbed Jeno’s hand to pull him up.

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Jaemin ran out, leaving Jeno by himself, smiling softly before he left as well.

* * *

 

 

“Na Jaemin! Where have you been?” He heard Renjun yell when he came through the door.

“I’m fine. I just had a little cry in the restroom.” Renjun scoffed.

“Sure. I won’t pry, but okay. Let’s just do our homework.” The two then headed upstairs.

* * *

 

The next few days weren’t too horrible. Jeno, the boy he bumped into wasn’t so bad. They exchanged small talk occasionally, but not much more. Until things started to turn upside down again. Jaemin started to forget assignments and to forget to study for tests. Then he forgot his contacts at home one day, and lost his sheet music.

“Oh jeez, I am not having the best day.” He plopped down on his seat in orchestra. Jeno looked over at him and laughed.

“What’s wrong now?”

“I forgot about a test today, forgot about a couple assignments, forgot my contacts, and my sheet music. I feel like the living embodiment of the opposite of forget-me-nots.” Jeno smiled.

“I like your glasses.”

“Thanks.” Then he saw Jeno frown, and get up from his seat to go to the storage room. He came back with a pair of glasses in his hand.

He sat down, and asked for Jaemin’s.

“Jaemin, we have the same glasses…” They stared at the pairs of glasses, and then started laughing.

“Wow, I thought these were ugly. I didn’t think anyone else would have these.” They kept bursting out in laughter.

“Oh, and, I’m gonna need to use your sheet music too.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

* * *

 

“Jaemin, are we friends?” Jaemin looked up at him from his music.

“Hm?”

“Are we friends?” Jaemin tilted his head in thought.

“I actually don’t know. Do you wanna?”

“Sure.” Jaemin put down his stuff, and gestured for Jeno to do the same.

Then, he grabbed Jeno’s hand, and intertwined their fingers.

“What’s the point of this?” Jeno tried to stifle his laughter.

“It’s an oath that we both take. I make the friends that I really like take this.” Jaemin said with a serious face, before cracking a smile.

“Why are you so extra?”

“I’m a very special person, Jeno.” Jaemin joked.

“Yes, you are.” They both giggled, and Jaemin forced him to take the oath. After orchestra ended, Jeno finally spoke up again.

“I feel like we’re bound for life now.” Jaemin’s face hardened.

“We are. Too late to back out now Jeno.”

Jeno smiled good-naturedly. “I know. I don’t mind.”

* * *

 

The six friends were eating lunch one day, while Jaemin spotted Jeno sitting alone, reading a book. He quickly swallowed his food and stood up, startling all of his friends.

“Jeno!” Jaemin yelled out, trying to get his attention. Jeno looked up and waved.

“Jaemin, what are you doing?”

“Trying to get Jeno over here, duh.”

“Why? He’s an ass, and hangs out with the popular kids, don’t-”

“Come over here!” Jeno packed his things and headed over while the rest of the group groaned. They didn’t need a popular boy over here.

“Hi, Jaemin.” Jeno came over and slung an arm over Jaemin’s shoulder.

“Hey, Jeno. Why were you over there alone?”

“My friends were pissing me off, making fun of the disabled kid again. I got the disabled kid away, but then my friends got mad at me, so I left.” Jeno shrugged.

“Wow, prince charming. Why didn’t you do that to me?”

“I did, remember? I swear my shirt is still wet to this day,” Jeno teased, while Jaemin huffed.

“Anyways, this is Jeno. He’s our new friend.” Jaemin turned to Jeno.

“You’re eating with us from now on.” Jaemin demanded.

“Okay, okay. Wouldn’t dream of disobeying that,”

“Good, now sit down.”

Jeno sat down next to Jaemin, while the group stared. Renjun spoke up first.

“How did you meet Jaemin?”

“Uh, I recognize you actually. Remember the first day of orchestra? I was the kid he bumped into. Legend has it he still bumps into me nearly every day.” Jaemin shoved him.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t expose me like that,” Jaemin grumbled.

“I thought they would’ve known, after all, I assume they’ve taken the friendship oath too.”

“How do you know about the friendship oath?” Chenle asked.

“I’ve taken it. It has some questionable lines, but alas, it’s too late.” Jaemin put rested his chin on Jeno’s shoulder.

“You could’ve said no, asshole. You’re the one who asked if we were friends.”

“Oh well, too bad, so sad. We’re stuck now.”

“Unfortunately.” Jeno checked his watch. He had to go to the library now for a club meeting.

“I have to go now, actually. Bye guys! It was nice meeting you!” Jeno flashed them his famous eye-smile, and they all chorused good-bye back. Jaemin waved and said that he’d see him later in orchestra. And like that, Jeno was gone.

Jaemin went back to eating his food, while the group stared at him.

“So,”

“No. I haven’t told him. I plan on telling him soon though.” Mark looked at him grimly.

“Make sure you can trust him first, okay? I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Jaemin nodded. “I know. Don’t worry.”

* * *

 

The next few months passed with ease. The new year came and passed quickly, with things finally seeming like they were going to turn around with Jaemin. Jeno quickly became part of their group, and left his old group behind. On the way, somehow Jaemin had fallen for Jeno, and didn’t know what to do about either. But Jaemin thought that it would blow over anyway. It was now May, nearing the end of school. Everyone was busy for finals, and seniors were preparing for graduation and their senior thesis. Jaemin had stopped living with Renjun and now was living with Mark. They all agreed to house Jaemin, rotating every few months. Jaemin was finally getting ready to face his father, and move out once and for all. He was ready for his life to change.

Until he got a voicemail.

“ _Jaemin. You fucking bitch. You’ve been away for months and the neighbors are starting to get fed up with my lies. Come back now. I’ve followed you and your friends. Don’t make me hurt them too. Or your precious little boyfriend. You disgust me. If you come back now, I won’t kill you. Choose wisely, Jaemin.”_

The voicemail ended, leaving Jaemin sitting in silence in Jeno’s bathroom. He was over there, hanging out like usual. He got up, and shakily walked out of the bathroom.

“Jaemin?”

He turned his head and saw Jeno. He couldn’t explain what’d just happened, he had forgotten to tell him completely about the whole situation.

“Yeah?”

“Um, I just wanted to ask you if, maybe, you wanted to go to the movies with me?” Jeno played with the hem of his shirt.

Jaemin froze.

“Like a date?”

“I mean yeah if you wanted, I-”

Jaemin thought about his father, and how he would hurt Jeno. He cared about Jeno too much to see him get hurt.

“No. I can’t. I just can’t.” Jeno looked up, surprised.

“Why?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. I care about you too much.”

Jaemin started to walk away, but Jeno grabbed his arm.

“What do you mean, Nana? I’m fine-”

“Jeno! Leave me alone. I said no, please just let me go.” Jaemin yanked his arm away, and ran out the door, leaving Jeno heartbroken.

* * *

 

Jaemin walked up the pathway to his house. He opened the front door, and immediately felt a fist connecting with his face.

“You bastard.” Jaemin felt himself get shoved into the wall.

“How dare you leave for so long? I almost got arrested.” He felt his father yank at his hair and slap him straight across the cheek.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, you bitch.” He picked up a beer bottle, and smashed it, beating Jaemin with it.

Jaemin tried to pry himself away, and started running around the house. Eventually he was cornered. His father threw the bottle at him, and it nicked his forearm. His father started punching him, and he knew that if he didn’t start fighting back now, he would die. So that’s what he did. Jaemin started pushing his father back, getting himself out of the corner. He starting flailing his arms, elbowing him, doing whatever he could. Eventually, he landed a blow hard enough to daze his dad for a little, before running out the door. He ran out into the night breeze, blood running down from forehead. He ran as fast as he could, before his lungs couldn’t take it, and he stopped. He didn’t even know where his feet took him, but as he looked around, he saw the familiar neighborhood.

Jeno’s neighborhood.

Without anywhere else to go, feeling tired and faint, bruises and cuts littering his body, he rang Jeno’s doorbell. The last thing he heard was Jeno’s gasp of horror, before his fatigue overcame him, and he passed out. 

* * *

 

Jaemin woke up, afraid and in pain. He jerked up, and realized he was back inside a house. He panicked, and thought his father had caught him again, before Jeno came in. When he saw Jaemin was awake, he ran over and enveloped Jaemin in a hug.

“Jaemin, how, oh my god, are you okay? I thought I nearly lost you,” Jeno cried out.

“I’m okay,” Jaemin’s voice felt strained.

“I’m so sorry for scaring you off, I didn’t mean to. If I hadn’t asked you would be okay,” Jeno said, clearly upset.

Jaemin winced.

“I felt so horrible when you left me. I thought you hated me or I did something wrong. I like you, Jaemin. I have since you made me take that oath, and I didn’t know if you liked me either. I’m sorry that I told you now, because it only hurt you.”

“I can’t be with you.” Jaemin looked down guiltily.

“Why,” Jeno whispered.

“Because I’m afraid.” Jeno’s sadness turned into confusion.

“What?”

“I’m so afraid. I wake up every day, fearing that my father is going to find me. That he’s going to hurt my friends. That he’s going to kill me. He almost did today. And the thing I’m most afraid of is him hurting you!” Jaemin cried out, now in hysterics.

“He threated me, saying he’d hurt you. And, I didn’t want that to happen, so I went over there. Now you all are in risk. I should’ve just died over there!” Jaemin felt his world crumbling before him, feeling an ache in his chest. He felt like there was a dull knife, scraping across his chest slowly cutting him.

But before he could say anything else, he felt Jeno grab his hands.

“Please stop,” Jeno paused before he went on.

“I know you’re afraid. I’m confused as to why you didn’t tell me your father was abusive earlier, but I understand. You’re scared.  And I get it now. Because whenever I playfully hit you, you flinch. Whenever I reach out for a hug or something you shrink back. But that’s okay, he’s turned your world upside down. You have every right to be afraid. But I just want you to know, that I’m always here. I’ll keep you safe, because I care about you. I love you, even. Na Jaemin, I love you so much. Even when you’re afraid and you think your world is messed up.” Jeno stopped talking, while Jaemin started calming down.

“Did you really mean it?”

Jeno nodded furiously. “I don’t expect you to like me, but that’s okay. I’ll wait for you, and you can have as long as you need.”

Jaemin looked at Jeno. “You know what? I think as long as I have you, I don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Jeno smiled. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, I really think so.”

* * *

 

It’d been a few months since the incident happened. Everyone was fed up with the fact that Jaemin’s father was still free and not in jail. So Jaemin did the only thing he could, and he called the police. Months later, it was time for his father’s trial. Jaemin was going to testify against his father. He was shaking the whole morning, but Jeno was by his side the whole time. When it was finally time, Jeno had to leave. But before he did, he kissed Jaemin’s hand.

“Good luck, Nana.” Jeno smiled, and quickly left. Jaemin already felt so much better. Soon, the courtroom doors opened, and Jaemin’s father walked in. Jaemin steeled his nerves, he was ready.

Jaemin sat waiting, before he was called up.

“Hello, your Honor.”

“Mr. Na, you’ve been called up here to testify against your father, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You have pressed charges against him for child abuse, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Why don’t you tell us why?”

“Of course.” Jaemin took a deep breath.

“When I was small, my mom left us. She just packed up her stuff, and left. My father was distraught and angry, and therefore he took it out on me. Years and years passed of abuse, until last year I couldn’t take it anymore. I felt so trapped, and so helpless.” His voice cracked, but he pressed on.

“Not everything was physical. His words hurt me so deep. He told me if I died, he wouldn’t care. He told me that I wasn’t worth anything. I wasn’t worth a life. He told me this at a young age. Your Honor, tell me, would this scar a young boy who just lost his mother? Yes, it would, but he wouldn’t stop there. He would beat me until I was various shades of black and blue. My lips busted and red.” He paused for a moment.

“He stripped my childhood away from me. I grew up in fear, and not in a loving and happy environment that every child deserves. He’s a monster.” Jaemin finished up, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Thank you, Mr. Na. You may sit. We will come back with a verdict soon.”

Jaemin felt shaky, he refused to look at his father. He refused to see his sunken eyes filled with evil. So, he didn’t look, and he simply stared at his lap. He knew that he’d succumbed yet again to the monster.

“Order! Has the jury reached a verdict?” The foreperson nodded.

“We find Mr. Na, guilty! The jury is thanked and excused. Court adjourned.” Jaemin burst into tears, finally free. He felt the ache in his chest subside and he finally gathered his last bit of anger towards his father, and he looked into the eyes of the monster who had him on a leash for many years.

“Father. You know what? I forgive you. Even after all this, all the blows, I survived. I’m stronger than you, stronger than you’ll ever be, because you had to hide behind the façade of hurting an innocent child. I’m not afraid of you anymore. I hope you know that, you absolute scum. Have a good time in prison, Dad. Enjoy beating up those criminals.” 

* * *

 

The next few days Jaemin stayed at Jeno’s house. He’d already told the group what had happened, and they all met up to celebrate. They congratulated Jaemin, and they all went out to have a good time. The day after that, Jaemin decided to go get groceries. It had been a while since either Jeno or Jaemin had done that.

When he returned home, he was engulfed in absolute darkness.

“Jeno? Where are you?”

“Here.” Jaemin turned to the direction of the voice, and headed towards the kitchen.

There he saw a strawberry cake and roses, with tiny electric candles around it.

“What’s this for?” Jaemin whispered.

“It’s a congratulations to my best friend. You finally won your freedom!” Jeno smiled widely, and Jaemin couldn’t help but smile back.

“Just your best friend?” Jeno’s head whipped towards him.

“H-huh?”

“I was thinking about that offer from earlier…” Jaemin smiled shyly, while Jeno beamed.

“Are you sure?” Jaemin moved closer to Jeno, while Jeno wrapped his hands around Jaemin’s waist.

“Baby, with you right here, I don’t have a reason to be afraid anymore.”

With that, Jeno smashed his lips against Jaemin’s.

And when they broke apart, Jaemin smiled.

“Because you make me stronger.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading dudes. this was kinda inspired by my story, and i've gone through most of these. except for the part where he gets a bf. i'm forever alone dudes. i hope none of you are offended by this. but anyways, if any of you are going through this, just know that it'll look up. i'm not going to say it'll get better, cuz it's not, but things will look up and maybe you'll see an opening. get help if you need it. don't be afraid. people are here for you. i love you all dudes. stay safe and be happy.


End file.
